Cable communications have become an increasingly prevalent form of electromagnetic information exchange and coaxial cables are common conduits for transmission of electromagnetic communications. Connectors for coaxial cables are typically connected onto cable ends to facilitate cable connection with complementary interface ports to electrically integrate coaxial cables to various electronic devices. Compression tools are useful in affixing the connectors to the cable ends because the tools provide increased mechanical advantage effective for securely compressing the connectors onto the cables.
There are many coaxial cable connector compression tools available for use in fastening coaxial cable connectors. Typically, connector compression tools can only accommodate one size of connector. In order to accommodate different sized connectors having different diameters and/or different lengths, typical connector compression tools include additional parts or components such as movable stops, flexible-hinged jaws, replaceable jaws and swiveling heads. Further, the tools often require springs, pivots, screws and other components to accommodate different sized connectors. These additional parts add complexity and cost to the connector compression tools.
Accordingly, a coaxial cable connector compression tool for the accommodation of more than one connector, and a method of use thereof, would be well received in the art.